


The Hex pt. 5

by RockSaltandCherryPie



Series: The Hex [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fem!Sam, Gen, Plotty, Temporarily Female Sam, Witches, female!Sam, girl!Sam, injuries, plot heavy, winchesters being cute with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockSaltandCherryPie/pseuds/RockSaltandCherryPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <img/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	The Hex pt. 5

That was when Sam started to have dreams.

He was watching himself in a mirror. But it wasn't himself as he was now, it was how he was before the spell. How he was his entire life. Endless ripples of muscle gleamed at him, his broad, tall figure just standing there in the reflection, naked from the waist up. In his mind he knew this wasn't reality, but it wasn't even for that reason that he felt deeply unsettled. It was like a nightmare without actually having to be frightening. The ones that only happened when you were drifting on the edge of sleep, in a paralyzed limbo.

Sam tried to move, but he was stuck. The other Sam, the one that wore his body, smirked at him and cocked his head.

Sam gasped and tried to call for help, for someone to wake him, but his lungs were filled with sand, and his tongue was numb.

He went to kick at the mirror and then with a start he woke.

He was sweating, his hair all stuck to his forehead and drenched behind his neck. He threw the covers off, swallowed down the lump in his throat and tried to catch his breath.

 

Sam made some coffee in the kitchen the next morning. Before the dream, he had been open to the fact that there was no reversal spell. But seeing himself like that... like they were two separate people, had left him feeling strangely uncomfortable.

He heard Dean shuffling in behind him and he turned. And then it was like Dean could read his mind or something, because he held up between his fingers a small paper with a phone number scribbled on it and raised his brows knowingly.

 

They called Farrah right after that, and agreed to meet her at Pete's Deli and Diner up the street about a mile away.

They all sat in a booth by a window, Sam and Dean on one side facing Farrah, who slid in comfortably and ordered a black coffee.

"Where's Lulu?" Dean asked, still a little on edge with the fact that they were dining with a witch.

Farrah opened a roomy handbag with a wide base and two big black eyes blinked up at them.

"Right," Dean shifted in the seat uncomfortably.

"We're so glad you've decided to let us help you. Lulu feels terrible about her spell, especially now that she knows it was all for that big-headed son of a bitch. We'll do whatever we can to help you, if it means getting back at Marco."

Sam and Dean exchanged a look. Then Sam spoke up.

"He said the spell was permanent after forty-eight hours. Can you remember anything from your studies that would have said otherwise?"

Farrah sat back in the seat, pondering. "I'm pretty sure that's only if it's a cross-species switch. Like, in Lulu's case. But you're still human."

"How sure is pretty sure?" Dean asked, skeptical.

"I'm not gonna say it's fact, but I don't think you've got much to lose, here."

Sam sighed, swallowing. "Can you think of a book you might have read that mentioned a spell that could reverse my transformation?"

Farrah nodded, coming up and leaning on the table with her elbows. "Kaleb's library is extensive. He's bound to have what you're looking for." She took a sip of her coffee, pondering. "I seem to remember an issue that dated back to the nineteenth century that focused on the human anatomy and gender. It's dark, dark magic. How Lulu managed it is still beyond me."

Dean looked over at Sam.

"What do you mean _dark magic_?" Sam asked, eyes focused on her.

"Well, I mean, spells like that... That involve changing your form, your physical being..." She started, then shook her head.

"What?" Dean asked, staring now, waiting.

"Nothing, it's just... After too long, you start to lose yourself..." Her words were heavy, lingering.

Dean eyed Sam again, and this time Sam looked over, too.

After Farrah took another sip of her coffee and set it back down on the table, Dean asked, "where can we find this book?"

 

xxx

 

Back at the bunker, Sam and Dean and Farrah hovered over a blue-print that lay sprawled across one of the large desks. Farrah had made it using a spell that imprints memories onto paper. It was pretty impressive.

"Kaleb's library occupies the entire top level of his manor," Farrah explained. "The night watchmen go on duty at precisely nine o'clock every night and switch shifts with the other two guards. You'll have approximately a ten-minute window where the library will be unguarded."

"Where can we go in?" Dean asked, examining the blue-print.

"There's a window at the back of the library, in the East wing. You can climb up _here_ and get in through _here,_ " she gestured with a long, polished finger at the little window in the drawing.

"Now where exactly would this book be?" Sam asked. "We only have ten minutes to get it and get out, and there's gotta be thousands of identical books in his collection..."

Farrah sighed. "You can look under the anatomy section. But other than that, your guess is as good as mine. It's a big brown dusty old thing."

"In a hundred year old library," Dean said ironically, realizing how in over their heads they were. "Sounds like a piece of cake."

Farrah rolled up the blue-print. "Actually, definitely over a hundred. Probably closer to a thousand years old."

"Thank you," Dean retorted sarcastically.

"Oh, and one other thing you'll want to steer clear of. His dogs." Her eyes got all dark, warning.

Dean smirked, sure of himself. "I'm sure we can handle a couple of pups."

Farrah shook her head. "We're not entirely sure they were always _pups,_ if you know what I mean."

Sam shuddered.

"You better get a move on if you wanna scope out the premises before-hand," Farrah said, changing the subject. "And it's quite the drive from here, as you know."

 

xxx

 

They were on the road after that, making their way to Burrowsville, and had the plan all mapped out. They were going to hide out and wait outside until nine, in the trees and underbrush Farrah had informed them was behind the estate, looking over the house from a safe distance.

"What're you thinking about?" Dean asked Sam over the rumble of the Impala when they were about halfway there, driving down Highway 70.

Sam sighed. "Just... If we can't find it..."

"We're gonna find this thing, Sam. And we're gonna change you back, okay?"

Silence passed between them for a few moments. Sam watched out over the dashboard at the blurred asphalt zooming by.

"I'm not gonna let you lose yourself." Dean's voice was soft but sure.

So he had still been thinking about what Farrah had said, too. Sam hadn't been able to get her words out of his head since she said them. Sam looked over at his brother, his big brother who never gave up, and felt at once comforted and grateful. Dean watched the road and gripped the steering wheel a little tighter with determination.

 

They parked the car behind the wood, on an empty street where it couldn't be seen. They brought two .45s with them just in case they needed to hold Kaleb off or take care of the dogs or the guards. They also shoved small flashlights in their boots. They crouched into the brush, pushing through the branches and trees until they found a clearing. Sam felt Dean's hand at his lower back, guiding him out before him.

They decided to wait there until nightfall.

In the clearing, where they were, they could just make out Kaleb's estate over the tops of a few trees, and the window where they planned on entering.

"So now... we wait," Dean said, cleaning off the barrel of his gun on his shirt and securing it in the waist band of his jeans.

He watched Sam, who nodded and did the same. His jeans were a little tighter though, so he wiggled around before finally fitting it against his lower back. Sam's hair fell in front of his face and he clumsily brushed it away, huffing and blinking strands out of his eyes. It wasn't up like it usually was. He just let it drape to his shoulders and blow around a lot.

Dean smirked, prodding Sam's shoulder. "Hey, I have to document this. If you're not gonna be a girl for much longer, I want a way of remembering it. " Dean got out his phone and held it up, smug grin on his face.

"Dean!" Sam blurted out and shoved him. "Glad you find this all amusing but there's no way in _hell_ I'm posing for a picture right now."

"Aw, c'mon, Sammy, don't get all camera-shy on me. Show me that pretty face." Dean laughed, looking through his phone.

Sam tried to grab at the phone, refraining from giggling like crazy even though he thought he was content with being upset. "No way!"

Dean deflected Sam's flailing limbs but they kept coming at him, knocking him and batting his shoulders.

"Hey, look, I'm finally taller than you." Dean chuckled, trying to hold Sam's wrists steady.

"Yeah, don't get used to it," Sam said breathlessly, grinning wide.

"Bet I could even pick you up," Dean said just as he lifted Sam by the hips and Sam gasped and shouted, snorting like a kid and wriggling his small body in protest.

"Dean! Stop it! Put me down!" Sam's palms dug into Dean's shoulders as he beamed down at him, but Dean didn't listen. He held him firmly against his body and reveled in the moment.

It had been far too long since they had both laughed that much.

 

xxx

 

It was night, and they crept silently through the trees until they reached the side of the manor and took in the dizzying height. They spotted the vines that stretched all the way up to the window they planned on entering. Dean eyed his watch.

"It's time. Let's go."

They began to climb, guns tucked safely in their belts.

They were about halfway up when Dean grunted out, hushed and low, "you okay down there, little sis?" A smile played on his face again.

"Don't make me hurt you," Sam replied.

Dean slid the window open carefully and they crawled into the library. It was almost pitch black, so they pulled out their flashlights and clicked them on. The library seemed to stretch on forever. As did the ceiling. Miles of endless books crowded dust-layered shelves, top to bottom, left to right. Dean's shoulders slumped.

"C'mon," Sam whispered, starting down an aisle.

Dean eyed his watch again so he would know just when their ten minutes were up.

It took three to find the section they needed on anatomy.

"C'mon c'mon c'mon," Dean uttered hushed pleas to the shelves as his flashlight and fingers skid over the spines of each book. He and Sam were on opposite ends of the long shelf, quickly scouring the titles for the book Farrah had mentioned.

Another five minutes. They were running out of time.

"Dean, I think I found it." Sam's whisper reached him, and Dean walked over and examined the old book with Sam.

"It's the only one that isn't full of dust," Sam stated. "That means someone, _Farrah_ , must've taken it out lately."

The cover was blank, just a tight brown leather binding. Sam opened it up, flipping through the first few pages of scribbled symbols, until he reached a set of pages that showed the anatomy of a man and a woman on opposite sides. The next page showed extensive instructions and incantations.

"Dean... This is it," Sam's eyes glowed.

Just then a low, sickening growl rose up from the silence. Sam and Dean froze, their breaths stuttering with the apprehension of what it was. Sam clutched the book as Dean slowly turned to face the growling mutt, reaching behind himself for his gun.

The thing was huge and black and sleek, almost invisible without any light, and it bared it's ugly teeth at him.

"Good... doggie..." Dean listened to the shake in his own useless voice, getting a firm hold on the .45.

And then the thing barked—at least Dean _thought_ it was a bark; it sounded more like a steel pipe clanging against a brick wall—and he pulled the gun out and pushed Sam.

Just as the thing lunged at them, Dean shouted "run, Sam, go!" and they bolted down the aisle. It was like a maze in there, and they hadn't realized coming in that they would need to make an escape _this_ quick so they hadn't memorized their path. Dean shot continuously at the thing as they ran but it didn't seem to affect it at all.

Suddenly there was more than one dog, and they were both chasing Sam and Dean with sharp teeth growling and barking and slobbering.

Shouting came from the other end of the library, and they kept running but seemed to get nowhere. Dean knocked books from the shelves to slow the dogs down. Then, impossibly, they came out of the maze of shelves almost at the completely other end from where they came in, and the voices were right behind them. It was two guards, dressed in full head-to-toe identical blue uniforms, and they held guns up.

Briefly, Sam looked far off by the stairs and saw a figure standing there, a flash of glowing eyes and his breath hitched in his throat. Kaleb just stood there, watching them in cold, knowing stagnancy.

Sam whipped around as the guards and the dogs advanced, and ran behind Dean. They sped across the library towards the window they could just make out at the back. Sam clutched the book tightly against his chest.

Suddenly things were whizzing right by their heads, cutting through the air. Sam felt something graze his arm. He saw countless knives stabbing into the ground beside his feet as he ran.

A fluttering sound rushed towards them, consuming them. Sam looked up as he felt things hitting his head and pulling at his hair. Were those... _bats_?

They screeched right in his ear and he tried to duck away, desperately chasing the window.

_Sam! C'mon!_

You know that saying that goes _never look back_? Or _don't look down_ or stuff like that? Well Sam forgot all of them and as he ran he glanced behind him, to check the distance between them and their pursuers. Only when he did, he felt a sharp, stinging pain right under his left rib and he jerked and the book toppled to the ground. He cried out, clutching his side and stumbling.

_Sam!_

He felt Dean's hands dragging him up, supporting him, and then pulling him towards the window only a few more meters away.

"Dean! The book!" Sam shouted, eyes darting back again and watching it slip away, disregarded on the floor.

More knives zoomed by them, the bats flying around causing an absurd whirlwind right above their heads.

"Forget it, now! We don't have time!"

The window was just in reach. Dean helped Sam out of it first, then followed him out and they both climbed down. Sam winced at every pull at his left arm, feeling the sharp pain right at his rib.

The guards shot at them from the window even as they reached the bottom and began running as fast as they could across the stretch of grass to the woods.

Once they were shielded by the canopy of trees, Sam slowed down a bit and tried to catch his laborious breath.

"The book... We have to go back..." He said, panting.

"Are you crazy?" Dean helped him along, trying to get to the car as fast as possible. "We barely made it out of there with our _lives._ There's no way in _hell_ we're going back."

They reached the car and got in, and Dean checked Sam's wound. "We have to get you to a hospital."

"Dean, I'm fine," Sam argued even though his shirt was soaking through, turning the fabric red.

"No way, Sam, look at you." Dean started up the engine.

"Dean, _please_." Sam's tone was firm. "Let's just get to a motel, you can patch it up yourself. It's not that bad." Sam meant it. The wound actually barely hurt at all anymore. What hurt more was the fact that they were driving away from the manor book-less, and he wasn't any closer to being changed back.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! next part will be what you've been waiting for (winkwink)
> 
> photo by Cass Bird, model Freja Beha, edited by me to look more -cough- Jared-y. I was inspired by this pic for girl Sam so I of course worked a scene around it. it's supposed to be the photo Dean took btw ;)


End file.
